


lost memory

by minokawa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minokawa/pseuds/minokawa
Summary: of starlight and wayward winds, you are a spirit that has yet to be anchored to the earth. perhaps you never will.





	lost memory

you are a child of the stars. the twinkling lights have been the only constant in your life. you've been cast adrift like a lost breeze for as long as you can remember. fluttering and fleeting and never settling upon the ground that others tread.

you were always alone, and perhaps that is how it is meant to be.

they called you a prodigy, one who welded the weapon from their heart with an astounding astuteness for one so young. you were quick, and you were clever; it was the only value most ever saw in you. but no one could keep you; the wind is not something that can ever be anchored.

you were juggled, discarded, tossed from one supposed caregiver to the next. then the individuals developed into groups, from union to union. you never were allowed a chance at belonging; you were called and tossed away whenever it best suited a greater purpose.

then, one day, a fox approached you. her voice was so gentle and soft; she reminded you of spring. you remember laying in a field of flowers, watching the only thing that has always been there for you-- the stars-- when she appeared.

you don't quite remember the words she said to you. but you do remember the feel of her hands brushing against yours as she passed a book onto you. it was heavy with the weight of something more than mere leather-bound parchment; it bore the weight of the future. of what must be, and what is to come.

she called you a dandelion. that, you remember; you were yet another windblown seed she had claimed. one of five others. the rest is a blur, because even then you did not really belong. even though there was a more unifying force in place, you were still different. too young, too weak, and your thoughts were too slow or too fast to catch the severity of a given situation. they never really blamed you though, you don't think. you were just a child, after all. there was only so much you could do.

perhaps they were the closest things to friends you ever had. it was short lived though, as all fairy tales come to an end.

you're laying beneath the stars again, with dust in your mouth. your body burns, aches, like it never has before. there's a shadow looming over you, blocking out the stars, and you are once again reminded of how small being truly alone makes one feel. the shadow sneers at you, at how weak and pathetic you are, and the monster's eye peers into your very essence.

the monster with an eye dives into your chest, and it's fangs grip onto the venomous whispers that have weaved their way into your heart. it pulls and pulls until nothing but ink pours out of you; the monster has shattered you, torn your very being asunder and the shadow smiles for the first time in front of you. you tried reaching for the stars, but you were too weak. they couldn't help you, anyways. no one could; no one will ever come to your aide.

you dream of the light regardless. an island basked in a shower of falling stars that reflect on the waves lapping at its shores. someone holds your hand, and offers you the sanctuary you never had. you let yourself wish for this dream to be real, as you crumble to stardust.

the shadow leaves you at the hands of another stranger. that's also when you meet them-- the earth and the sea. they're eager to greet a new face, and the earth prattles off questions that do nothing but make your head ache. you could not answer any of his earnest attempts; you did not know who you were. did you ever really know?

you thought the shadow left. with the earth and the sea, the wind saw the light again. dandelions and ink stains littered the fields behind you, but before you is a palace that you think could be home.

then everything falls apart when the shadow returns. you're left alone again; it's a threat that hangs perilously overhead. the stars keep shining above you, but the night of the shadow's return was the last you'd ever spent together with the earth and the sea.

you only had the stars. you were a child that could never belong with anything else.


End file.
